Sellos de la Oscuridad
by Xamthos
Summary: Tras 9 meses de la derrota de Shen , un poder antiguo empieza a renacer "La magia"


Hola!, primero que nada , saludo al lector/ lectora que este viendo esto, es mi primer Fic y espero que sea de su agrado.

Kung Panda 3

~Sellos de la oscuridad~

~Prologo~

Hace mucho tiempo , china fue sorprendida por la invención de los pavo reales, los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad de Gongmen y nada se le supero por un buen tiempo…

Hasta que de la nada, en la bella ciudad de Akina se notifico algo que dejo pasmada a toda China…. La magia.

Los pavo reales no podían creer lo que oían , por lo que aprovecharon de invitar a los hechiceros durante el cumpleaños de su hijo Shen , Akina se destacaba por su gran población de gatos orientales , seres astutos y amantes del enigma , llegaron los que se proclamaban los Hechiceros , el clan Fey (*Nota: son bípedos) , compuesto del matrimonio Pong Fey y Xin Fey y su hijo e hija Wong Fey y Xaofen Fey.

Cuando empezaron sus actos , Shen y sus padres no daban crédito a lo que veían ¡ creaban fuego que rodeaba sus brazos , hacían levitar cosas , manipulaban el agua y luego la congelaban! , toda Gongmen quedo sorprendida por el asombroso acto de los gatos orientales , tras finalizar ,los padres de Shen rogaron para que se presentaran nuevamente cuando tuviesen tiempo.

-¡Con mucho gusto traeremos alegría nuevamente!-

Dijo Pong.

Dijeron que sería dentro de 1 mes, esto debido a que los viajes de Akina a Gongmen son extensos, como mínimo una semana.

En Akina, Pong con mucho animo ensaya sus hechizos , mientras que Xin preparaba el almuerzo para su familia , a Xaofen le gustaba meditar en su habitación, sin embargo ,Wong era curioso , en el sótano revisaba los pergaminos de los conjuros que eran la herencia dejada por los padres de Pong, sin fin de hechizos mostraban los pergaminos , desde invocar el fuego hasta manipular el viento, pero Wong quedo asombrado solamente por uno llamado "El Sello Maldito" debajo de este decía "usar como ultimo recurso" , Wong al principio controlaba el poder de aquella magia oscura , pero esta fue mas fuerte, el poder de la ansias de poder consumieron su alma.

Un día Xaofen había bajado al sótano donde encontró a su hermano rodeado de un aura oscura, Wong al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana , se acerca a ella y le dice

-no me mires así , no tengas miedo, ven y ayúdame si lo dominamos los dos obtendremos una fama sin igual y seremos el orgullo del clan Fey- decía Wong completamente confiado de si mismo…

Wong y Xaofen dominaron el Sello Maldito pero al mismo tiempo fueron consumidos por la avaricia de sus cuerpos, crearon destrucción en Akina, lo que era una ciudad alegre y prospera paso a ser una ciudad melancolica y lúgubre , sus padres trataron de detenerlos, pero sus propios hijos realizaron el sello maldito en sus padres, el Sello maldito consume los valores positivos de uno , dejando solamente rabia y tristeza.

Akina recibió el apoyo de la ciudad de Gongmen y del legendario maestro Oogway, tras una ardua batalla , Pong y Xin quienes lograron negar el efecto del sello maldito que se encontraba sobre ellos , decidieron sacrificar el resto de sus energías para realizar un sello que absorbiera las habilidades mágicas de sus hijos , dicho sello genero una onda luminosa al pasar a través de Wong , aprecio con horror como su energía mágica se desvanecía cayendo debilitado , por otra parte Xaofen fue mas resistente por lo que Oogway no tuvo mas opción que realizar una técnica con su bastón ,transformo a Xaofen en energía vital y energía mágica , sus padres para evitar que desapareciera absorbieron dicha energía convirtiéndola en una hermosa esfera esmeralda ,sus padres quedaron atónitos por lo que acaban de hacer cayeron soltaron unas lagrimas se dieron un fuerte beso cerrando lentamente los ojos….

Oogway al voltearse observo como Wong escapaba a los lejos…

El paradero de Wong es un misterio y la esmeralda en donde se encuentra sellada Xaofen se encuentra guardada en una de las prisiones mas misteriosas de China…

… Por ahora…

Espero que hayan disfrutado del prologo , el próximo capitulo

"Las sombras de Fen"

Una misteriosa y famosa banda de bandidos hace acto de presencia en el valle de la paz, víbora parece conocer a uno de estos , ¿que es lo que tramaran?


End file.
